Controlling high wattage lights presents unique problems. If you have more than two 1000 watt lights, for example, in a home or hobby indoor gardening setup, there is a problem of how to supply power to the lights and turn them on and off. A standard residential 120 volt circuit typically has a 15 amp rating, which means the circuit can support one high wattage light. A 1000 watt light draws about 9 amps at 120 volts (1100 watts divided by 120 volts equals 9 amps). On a 240 volt circuit the amperage is around 4.6 amps (1100 watts/240 volts=4.6 amps). Operating multiple lights, therefore, is simpler when wired as 240 volt lights because smaller gage (lower amperage rated) wiring may be used. In a typical residential 120 volt circuit, the power cords have three wires, comprising a black (power), a white (common or return), and a green (ground). In a typical three wire 240 volt circuit, as most routinely used for horticulture growing lights, there are three wires, comprising a black and a white (each 120 volts and of opposite phase from one another), and a green (common/ground). The 240 volt circuit allows for splitting the load between two wires—the black and white (power) wires.
Turning the high wattage lights on and off typically requires a timer that is capable of turning on and off the number of high wattage lights connected. Typical lighting controllers for the hydroponics industry use one or more relay to energize power outlets for connecting a particular (maximum) number of high wattage lights (or ballasts which then energize the connected lighting fixtures). A typical relay works like a manual switch in that it connects and disconnects two wires. However, the relay has a coil that makes the connection when power is applied, and the coil requires minimal current (amperage) compared to the high wattage lights. A typical relay may draw under 100 milliamps and therefore be capable of turning on and off numerous separate circuits.
Lighting controllers used for hydroponic and indoor gardening applications typically comprise a relay for turning on and off a higher amperage circuit which in turn powers a number of power outlets. Existing lighting controllers typically comprise a substantially rectangular box with a high amperage power connection. Many controllers utilize a high amperage appliance type power supply line with plug, and consequently require installation of a corresponding high amperage power outlet. Use of such high amperage appliance type plugs and corresponding power outlets is more expensive.
Controllers designed for hardwired power supply connection rather than use of a heavy duty high amperage appliance type plug (and power supply outlet) require means for connecting wiring to provide the high amperage power. Such controllers have heretofore required removal of a backside cover for pre-wiring the power connection to the controller unit (or chassis) prior to mounting the unit, or require connection of the power lines and reassembly of the controller unit prior to mounting. Typical existing controllers require mounting to a pair of studs or mounting the unit using two or more horizontally spaced fastening locations.
What is needed are new and innovative designs for a horticulture lighting controller chassis that offer improvements in cost, quality, delivery, performance, and/or feature content over existing lighting controller chassis. What is need are new and innovative methods and apparatuses for a horticulture lighting controller chassis capable of simultaneously controlling operation of multiple growing lighting fixtures that provide simplified designs and easier methods of installation, testing, and use.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.